fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ulo Hogi
Ulo Hogi (ウロ ホジ uro hoji) is the current Emperor of the country of Mys and the first seat of it's government, making Ulo the most powerful man in the whole Mystan empire as he controls it from the comfort of his own home or where ever he may be, with masses of armies at his disposal Ulo has become one of the most dangerous politicians and leaders to have ever lived. A patriotic Mystan, Ulo Hogi has a strong disliking to the countries in the continent of Ishgar, wanting nearly nothing to do with the land over the seas and leaves most of diplomatic and alliance building sessions with his second in command: Genezen, who has become one of Ulo's most trusted allies and his representative to foreign lands. Leading Mys at his personal castle in the country, Ulo rarely makes time to meet the citizens of the country, with only members of the House of Hogi, their servants and very few world leaders who have been generously invited to meet the Emperor of Mys, with very few being world leaders from the continent of Ishgar. Of all the world leaders, Ulo proves to be one of the most military reliant leaders to enforce his power and laws. He also has a problem with magicians and the use of their magic in the world, debating that many of their magics are a hazard and something should be done to stop them. This is one of the very reasons to why Ulo disagrees with factions such as the Magic Council, as they are one to enforce and encourage the use of magic and it's properties. There are many problems that Ulo holds against the continent, but one so problem is the dysfunctional structure and relationship he now has with his family because of it. With children such as Mago Hogi and Nobya Hogi retreating and choosing to reside within the lands of the continent, Ulo has been overwhelemed with a sense of jealousy and hate to whoever may be representing the countries of Ishgar. It is only at pressuring times of political diplomacy and discussion that Ulo can put away his distaste for the Ishgardian government and really focus on the matter at hand. Ulo shows that he could not possible resist a chance to jab at the latter factions with whatever he has in mind, only if Ulo is discreet about his association with said act. Known as The Head (頭 atama), Ulo's place in the world justifies his role and title as both the very head of the Mystan Government and the House of Hogi, two factions that have complete control over the land of Mys and it's people. The leader of such a vast empire and land, Ulo cares very little for the actual people themselves for he only thinks about the power that he has over them and what he is able to do with it. The typical selfish and tyrannical ruler, Ulo has not only been the perpetrator of half of the population's poverty and suffering but has also caused much harm to the other governments of the world, one known being obviously Ishgar. Having caused several events within the land that has sparked numerous uprisings and protests within the land against it's governments, only time will tell if the The Supreme Conquerer (ス スプレム コンクリアー su supuremu konkuriaa) would actually carry out a plan to take over Ishgar and take it into the notorious Mystan Empire, having full control over it's laws and values as he changes magic into what he wants it to be: nothing. Appearance Many would describe Ulo as a very handsome man, with skin that is just as light as the sun's soft rays when shining down upon the earth, with his presence always feeling so comforting whenever around others as they have said to feel the same kind of safety with Ulo as when they were curled up in their mother's arms as a child. Despite his age of reaching it's senior years, Ulo looks like he is thrity years younger, which has fooled so many witnesses to his appearance that the great lack of wrinkles really makes it hard to tell how old Ulo really is. Ulo's smile is something worth looking at, as his beautiful and charming smirk can stun the hearts of many woman who come to greet him, displaying his clean and perfect row of glistening snow white teeth, as if they were freshly collcted pearls put on display for the world to see. Ulo is like an angel on earth, many not believing that Ulo is truly human and that he mist have obviously come from another realm to look as stunning and mesmerising as that, and his anghelic vibe really catches the attention of many seeking his attention. His cheekbones are sharp, as if you could cut things with it and really gives detail to Ulo's magnificent chin, just below his perfect mouth. Being royalty and all that, Ulo isn't afraid to go off the agenda and have scruffed up hair, with many strands hanging and pointing in all different directions, giving Ulo that messy but attractive look from his hairstyle. Being old and everything, Ulo has seemed to speed the whitening of his hair quickly as his hair and not so thick but not so thin eyebrows are dyed a sort of light grey silver, really representing his age and wisdom as well as bringing out the strong blue kind of colour in his magnificent eyes, which a single wink would be enough just to make any woman feint and fluster in an instant. For an old man, Ulo is quite the charming emperor and still has got some features on his body to be really proud about, especially on the face. Emperor Ulo's casual and normal appearance consist of a pretty simple outfit that still has a hint of royalty within it's vibe, still giving Ulo the recognition that he deserves as a figure of great royalty and leadership with the suit complimenting his reputation and divine looks. Starting off, Ulo dons a pretty pinkish jacket that gives Ulo a sort of relax and calm appearance, not very bold and violent as the colour red as it is a more cooler colour as pink is just red mixed with white. Extra materials coloured a dark sort of purple have been stitched onto the jacket with care to deliver that royal and clean look, standing out from the major pink colour of the article of clothing and lining the middle of the suit where special fastens keep the jacket on Ulo's body and also give it more gold for Ulo to show off. Made of three rows, the fastening aspect of the jacket is made of gold are are all made of the same length so that it can all be equal to eachother. The jacket is actually made as a tail coat and has two long tails on the back of the coat that reach down bellow his bottom and just around the middle of his thighs. On the shoulders of his jackets, long plates of goldenblunt arrow heads, welded on top of eachother though slided down just a bit to give the piece of metal length, sit nice and firmly on Ulo's shoulders, with even two goldn rings connected to Ulo's left side as they add much more bling and status to Ulo's figure. Ulo underneath the big pink jecket wears a normal white dress shirt with his colour standing out and over the pink coat. A few buttons from the top of the article of clothing is unbuttoned to display Ulo's bare chest which is basically soft and light skin that just sits there, also giving a little view of Ulo's muscular chest. For bottom wear, Ulo wears plan black paints that have no real detail there and are really only just there as just pants for Ulo to wear, along with the plain boots that give off a clean and prestigious stepping sound whenever Ulo walks around in them. Ulo also wears his own personal fitted armour that he had worn during the time of his military life, having used the armour to display his rank as the complete leader and controller of the Mystan Military and has become an iconic symbol for those respecting the Emperor. The armour now is used less than it should be and Ulo only seems to wear the armour when attending internation meetings however this is also very rarely, as it is never really seen after Ulo had successfully united the continent under his banner and become ruler of the Mystan Government. Starting off with his very noticeable jacket, it is a very long and big piece of clothing that is coloured a strong kind of red, that hangs down towards the middle of Ulo's calves. Two white cross like knots hang down on both sides of the opening of the jacket just around Ulo's chest region, with a single strand hanging from both knots between eachother to fasten the front of the jacket to Ulo's upper body. Going lower down the jacket, it is almost as if they were straps as two parts of the jacket are connected by a double layered belt which is thicker on the bottom half of the material, also adding to the stability and firm grip it has on Ulo's body as it fastens the jacket onto Ulo's waist. The sleeves of the jacket is a very nice fit onto Ulo's arms and at the end of the sleeves it meets up as it points and connects at Ulo's middle fingers, though cannot be really seen by the large metal oval plates on his backhands, which give Ulo protection against attacks coming for the back of his hands. The jacket really gives the under armour the display it needs, as the near entire front of is open to reveal the black and silver armour that lies underneath, sort of like a skin tight armour as the armour is very muscular. This armour is made up of one of the stringest materials on Earth Land thanks to Ulo's wealth and has proven to save Ulo's life countless of times before becoming Emperor. On the top of the armour just covering the neck, is a metal plate that protects his throat from incoming projectiles. Underneath the armour Ulo wears a black dress shirt, which can be seen by the black colour that comes up from underneath the black and silver armour. His lower body wear consists of long black pants with straps going around both the legs, as well as having strong leather boots underneath that have a layered metal toes on the front of the boots of the foot, giving Ulo's kicks much more power and damage to his foot attacks. For his formal attire, it basically is just a simple plain tuxedo that Ulo wears to more formal events such as balls, formal meetings with very royal people such as respectable queens and other emperors, charity events and especially forml dinners with other people. Starting off his the upperbody wear, which consists of a black normal tuxedo jacket with a long front colour that has a streak of white going around it to appear on both sides of the collar. There are two pockets in the front which can hold a fairly decent sized item in each one, sort of line a Celestial Gate Key or things around that size but the real proper pockets are inside the jacket which can store things such as pistol firearms and even shortbladed weapons like shortswords, as to make sure that Ulo is bringing weapons with him incase he is ever attacked. Underneath his black tuxedo jacket he wears a normal white dress shirt that isn't really too detailed for a apragraph like this, and is left unbuttoned at the top few buttons to give Ulo that messy look, even though it is initially meant to be a clean look but Ulo doesn't give a damn. The cuffs of the white dress shirt appear and stick out from the ends of the black tuxedo jacket, which really does give Ulo that clean royal look that the tuxedo has, sort of counteracting his unbuttoned few top buttons so the outfit is sort of balanced. A long black necktie is worn instead of a popular black bowtie, which is because again Ulo doesn't give a damn and he can dress the way that he wants because he's the goddamn emperor of Mys. For lower body wear Ulo wears a plain tuxedo pants which is a pretty good regular fit onto his legs, which still grasps the details of his pumped muscles on his leg limbs but a pretty good fit that it isn't too skin tight. For footwear Ulo wears pristine and glossy black leather shoes that have been made of leather from some of the most expensive leather makers in the country. Personality Ulo is shown to be very selfish and greedy when it comes to power, besides his family Ulo sees other people lower than his status and position to where he can find it acceptable to degrade them and use them for whatever he wants. His power over Mys has allowed him to have control over his citizens' actions and lives, using the, to his disposal as he orders them around to do his bidding even if they are not employed under his command. His use of military power however is the most notable thing about his leadership, as he uses the power and strength that the Mystan Military has compared to the normal Mystan citizen to enforce his unjust rules and standards where even the smallest thing can lead to public humiliation or worse, a public execution. Ulo seems to have no sympathy when dealing with those that stand against him, no matter if they are child or elder, man or woman, male or female for there is no discrimination when it comes to his punishments. He seems to enjoy the thought of revolutions against his rule, which he sees as the perfect excuse for him to torture and punish as much as he want even if they may not be part of said revolution themself. He is quite sadistic and very manipulative, able to lead even the most innocent onto the gallows for execution and will wittily find any reason to execute anyone that he sees fit for his enjoyment. The only people that could be safe from this harsh and dictator-like attitude is the very members of his family, as these are the only people in the world that Ulo has the genuine feelings of love and care for. This act of favouritism however has lead to many people asking for his children's hands in marriage to save themselves from Ulo's hate. Like said, Ulo does however hold a soft spot for the members of his family and will accept them no matter their flaws or reputation in the outside world. No matter the crimes though, Ulo is still willing to fix his relationships with them no matter how bad they were, relationships such as Mago Hogi and other children that have defected over to Ishgar in hopes of becoming mages. This kind of behaviour is heavily defined by his relationship with his daughter Nobya Hogi who continues to have contact with Ulo, who continues to ask for a recall of all the children and members of the House of Hogi that are working within the continent. History Equipment Mystan Steel Sword (ミスタンスチールソード Misutansuchīrusōdo) are the standard issue blades given to all Mystan soldiers who operate in the country of Mys, and have no real magical component to them as the use of ethernano in Mys is rarely used compared to it's presence in Ishgar. All personnel within the Mystan Government are required to carry and own a Mystan Steel Sword which are created with steel alloys which pretty much most of the blade really is, with just a few added details there really isn't anything special about the Mystan Steel Sword. Nearing the hilt of the sword, the designs seem to be a absurd mix of both the Mystan Language and the Ethernano Spirit Language, which was one of the earliest known languages in the entire universe. According to Mystan translaters, the blade's mysterious etchings seem to say "Ever-lasting Life to Our Emperor", which makes sense as the production of the Mystan Steel Sword only started when Ulo Hogi, the emperor of Mys began his conquest to unite the countries of the continent for the Mystan Government to rule over, but it is uncertain on who came up with the etchings. Besides the double edged blade, users of the Mystan Steel Sword can also resort to using the hilt for stabbing attacks, as the design of the hilt has added spikes to the sides to not only act as a crossguard but to also act as a secondary stabbing weapon which is intended if the user is up close to his enemy. Moving onto the handle, the Mystan Steel Sword has a really good grip that soldiers can hold onto with ease without losing their hold of the sword's handle, which is done by making the grip of the handle a material known as Shagreen. The pommel of the sword which is the bottom of the handle can also be used for attacking as well, as the design of the pommel has made it so that it can be used for blunt attacks such as smashing over the head of a victim or similair good stuff like that. Many Mystan soldiers who had learned the Art of the Mystan Monks utilise both their magic in partnership with their blades, making an excellent combination as magic and steel clash against the enemy, with some even having learned Manus spells that have the ability of enhancing the blade's performance. Physical Abilities Trivia